1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for the live scanning of fingerprint images and more particularly to a portable apparatus for the scanning and capture of fingerprint images and the wireless transmission of said images to a central location for identity verification.
2. Description of Background Material
Over the years, the most commonly used techniques for both identity verification and the identification of potential crime suspects have been the use of fingerprints and photographs or "mug shots".
Originally, fingerprinting was done by inking a suspect's finger and applying the inked finger to paper. As can be readily understood, fingerprint information in this form was difficult to use. Making a fingerprint match was an extremely time-consuming task. Digital technology significantly advanced the art of fingerprinting. Inked images could be scanned, the image digitalized and recorded in a manner that could later be searched in a reasonably expeditious manner by computer. Problems arose, however, due to the quality of inked images. Over- and under-inking resulted in blurred or vague images, thus rendering the digitalized information useless. Further, the process of scanning an inked image was relatively time consuming.
These and other problems led to "live scanning". According to live scanning techniques, the fingerprint of a suspect is scanned directly from the suspect's finger, as opposed to being scanned from an inked image of the print. More specifically, live scans are those procedures which capture fingerprint ridge detail in a manner which allows for the immediate processing of the fingerprint image with a computer. Original work in the field dates back to original patents filed in 1964 concerning techniques used to capture high contrast images of fingerprint for photographic or digital capture of fingerprints.
Since their introduction, live scans have become an important tool for law-enforcement. The live scan has the potential to overcome inherent weaknesses in the ink capture of fingerprints and provide immediate transmission of fingerprint images; and allow for image enhancement if necessary.
These characteristics provide law-enforcement with the ability to improve the quality of the fingerprint data base, thereby improving the likelihood that identifications can be made either from latent fingerprints or from identity verification checks. In addition, live scan fingerprints are easily adaptable to computerized storage and processing techniques, increasing cooperation and fingerprint data transfer between various police agencies.
Systems which optically or optically and mechanically generate fingerprint images are in use. Several such fingerprinting systems are disclosed in Fishbine et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,811,414 and 4,933,976; Ruell German Patent No. 3423886 A1; Becker U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,498; McMahon U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,711; Schiller U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,544,267 and 4,322,163; Marcus U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,837 and White U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,704.
While the fingerprinting systems disclosed in the foregoing patents are capable of providing optical or optical and mechanical fingerprint images, said systems are only suitable for use at a central location such as the police station. It is evident that there is also a need for a portable and lightweight fingerprint scanning system which can optically generate fingerprint images in the field. Such a portable system would be ideal for traffic officers and other law enforcement professionals who want to perform an immediate identity and background check on an individual while in the field. It is also evident that there is a need for a portable fingerprint system which has the capability for the wireless transmission of fingerprint images captured in the field to a central facility for identity verification using an automated fingerprint identification system.
It is further evident that there is a need for a portable fingerprint system which also includes the capability of capturing a photographic image or "mug shot" for wireless transmission to a central facility for identity verification using systems such as the FBI National Crime Information Center Network.